1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pull bar of a sunshade device, more particularly to a pull bar for attachment to one end of a screen of a sunshade device beneath a sunroof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a vehicle provided with a sunroof, a sunshade device is generally mounted beneath the sunroof for blocking sunlight from entering the vehicle when the sunroof is open. A conventional sunshade device generally includes a winding mechanism, two guide rails that are adapted to be respectively mounted on two opposite sides of the sunroof, a screen that is retractably connected to the winding mechanism and that has two lateral sides movably and respectively disposed in the guide rails, and a pull bar that is mounted on a free end of the screen. After the screen is extended away from the winding mechanism, the screen can completely cover an opening of the sunroof.
However, the conventional sunshade device has some shortcomings when in use. In an open state of the sunroof, an interior of the vehicle is an incompletely enclosed space. At the moment of closing a vehicular door, air inside the interior of the vehicle is propelled to flow outwardly through the sunroof. At the moment of opening a vehicular door, air outside the vehicle is drawn to flow into the interior of the vehicle through the sunroof.
Since the screen has an air permeability that is smaller than that of the opening of the sunroof, noise is generated when the screen taps the sunroof as air flows into or out of the vehicle through the sunroof. In addition, during movement of the vehicle, noise is also caused by the screen tapping the sunroof when air flows into the vehicle through an open vehicular window and expels outside from the sunroof.